What a Bunch of Losers
by alien-kat
Summary: Hey I'm Gold and I breed your babies - The Breeder What? - The Fighter See, this is when you start to lose your faith in humanity. - The Trainer


**okay heres my random oneshot. It will have more than one chapter, but for now, enjoy :)also i know the johto and hoenn trio know the kanto kids, but in here they dont. just a clarification.**

* * *

"Welcome to the 8 PM PokeNight Show! I'm your host Elise and the Dexholders of Kanto are here to interview some very intriguing junior Pokemon Trainers!"

The audience cheered.

"First junior up! The Breeder, Gold!"

As the golden eyed boy walked up while grinning, Red leaned over to Green and whispered, "Why are we doing this again?"

"Grandfather said that it would be a nice opportunity for us to meet our juniors," he whispered back, propping himself on his seat. "Personally, I think it's another way to lose faith in humanity."

Yellow sighed. "Wow, its been a long time since we were ten year old kids like them."

"But you still look like a ten year old!" Blue waved her finger and winked.

"Wahh, thats mean," Yellow whined and pouted.

The dark haired boy sat down in front of the four dexholders and began. "Hey I'm Gold and I breed your babies."

Cue the awkward silence.

"What?" Red finally asked.

See, this is when you start to lose your faith in humanity," Green sighed, proving his point.

"And I'm, like, really badass and all the ladies love me," he added smugly.

"Um what kind of Pokemon do you use?" Yellow asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Kickass pokemon."

"like what?" Green asked with an eyebrow up.

"Exbo."

"What type of Pokemon is that?" Red looked at Blue curiously as she shrugged.

"Kickass type," Gold replied.

"How many girls have you dated?" Blue asked out of her namesake.

Everyone shifted to Blue.

"Blue, what the hell?" Green asked.

Blue put her hands up in defense. "Hey, if he says hes the ultimate playboy, i need legitimate proof."

"99," Gold said after counting his fingers.

"Thank Arceus it wasnt 69," Red mumbled.

"Next! The Catcher, Crystal."

The blue pigtailed girl sat down in her designated seat and began: "Hello, I am Crystal, and I have a talent for catching a variety of pokemon fairly easily."

The Kanto seniors nodded their heads slightly. She seemed very professional and ready for an interview. Or at least, she was more professional than Gold.

"First question! What kind of Pokemon do you use?" Red asked, like a real interviewer.

"I have caught many Pokemon, but I choose to use six specific Pokemon, mainly my Meganium, Mega, a grass type pokemon. The other pokemon I use most of the time are a Xatu, Hitmonchan, Cubon, Parasect, Arcanine, and a Smoochum."

"Wow! Those are amazing Pokemon!" Yellow exclaimed while clasping her hands. Red smiled, as he enjoyed seeing her happy.

"Second question," Green started. "What made you-"

"What is your relationship with The Breeder Gold!" Blue blurted out, earning a glare from the spiky haired boy. "Just curious."

"Huh? Gold?" she questioned, still mildly dazed. "We are friendly trainers to each other, along with our friend Silver." _Although being 'friendly' is a very abnormal for the three of us._ She thought to herself.

"Silver?! Oh my gosh, you know Silver?" Blue screamed, earning looks from everyone. "Eh heh, sorry."

"Uh, okay..." Crystal started to get up for Silver's turn when Gold popped up from behind.

"YOU FRIGGING LEFT ME IN THE FRIENDZONE!" Gold shouted in her face.

"What friendzone? The person acting crazy for someone is _you,_ and only you, Gold. No one else. Get real," She sassed back.

"OOOH DAMN! i SMELL A ROAST!" the audience wooed.

"Aw man," Gold moped.

"Next! The Trader, Silver!"

The ginger haired boy sat down with an emotionless expression.

"Okay," Red began. "So first-"

"I many powerful Pokemon, mainly my Feraligtr," Silver replied without letting Red finish.

"Ohhh-kay! So next-"

"I was captured by the evil Masked Man along with Blue, and we grew up together and now she's like my older sister."

"Wow, really?" Yellow said as Blue nodded with a grin.

"So why are you called 'The Trader'?" Green asked blankly.

"I have many experiences of evolving Pokemon through the process of trading," Silver replied with the same expression.

"NO ITS A PLAY ON THE WORD 'TRAITOR'!"

All heads turn to the boy with the goggles, while he laughed nervously.

"Gold..." Silver started with a dark aura surrounding him.

"oops" was all Gold managed to say before Silver tackled him to death.

"Hey Green I think you've found your long lost twin," Red teased as he pointed to Silver.

As Green was left unamused, the intercom blasted, "Next! The Conqueror Sapphire!"

A girl with a bandana jumped on the chair cris-cross applesauce.

"Hiya, I'm Sapphire and I can conquer you in Pokemon battles and Physical battles mano a mano!" she shouted with a fist pump.

"What's 'mano a mano'?" the dense boy asked.

"It means 'hand to hand' or 'direct competition'," the girl with the Spanish name replied.

"So what Pokemon do you use in battles?" Green asked the bouncy girl.

"Chic, Rono, Dono, Pilo, Kiruru, and Relo."

"Um, and those are...?" Blue asked.

"My Pokemon." Sapphire replied with confusion.

"No like what kind?"

"Hm," she thought for a second, then lit up. "Oh! They're one of a kind-"

"I'm so done," Green said with his hands up. He got up his chair and stormed off.

"Greenie, wait! Where are you going?" Blue yelled.

"Out," he replied, not looking back.

"Well, okay, since Green's taking a break, lets go off air for half an hour," Red said.

"I'm cool with that!" Blue agreed. "See you later, loves!"

* * *

 **Sorry if it might have been too short for you guys. I have another chapter coming up that includes the rest of the dexholders (Ruby, Eme, Platinum, etc.) I know I said one shot, but I might be making another chapter or two for it, so I guess a two/threeshot? I don't know, but I will decide. Hopefully I won't be too busy during school, but I will update ASAP!**


End file.
